


My Only Target

by monstabaebae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Assassin AU, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeouts, Oneshot, Weapon use, Woosan, assassin wooyoung, criminal san, implied sex, might continue later idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Wooyoung has to take down his target, Choi San, no matter what.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	My Only Target

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya lovelies!  
> I decided to write my first ATEEZ fic, starring WooSan! I honestly might continue this depending on how my other stories go, this was a fun challenge to write.  
> I hope everyone is staying safe. Stay healthy and spread kindness.  
> Without further ado, let's start the fic!

Wooyoung blinked the sleep from his eyes, taking a moment to register his surroundings. This wasn’t his apartment.

Everything was too white, almost blindingly so as the room filled with sunshine from the bedside window. The light landed in his eyes and he covered his face with his arm, groaning.

Wooyoung hated the color white.

Shifting, he turned his head and felt no surprise upon seeing the male sleeping next to him.

San, the man he hated more than anyone else, was shirtless under his silk (you guessed it) white sheets. He looked to be dreaming peacefully, his chest rising and falling gently with soft snores. He almost looked cute, his sharp cat-like eyes closed and scrunched in the pillowcase.

Unable to help himself, Wooyoung brushed some hair from San’s eyes. He held back a coo, admiring the male for a few moments before pulling away.

Wooyoung got out of the bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before, which were strewn around the room. His shirt was on the back of a chair, his boxers and pants littered across the floor. Once he was fully clothed, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table.

He had missed a ton of calls from Hongjoong, asking where he was and to report in. He could already hear the chew-out the older male was going to give him and quickly messaged him before turning off his phone. He didn’t want a migraine this early in the morning.

Wooyoung took a deep breath, fixing his belt over his tight black jeans. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handgun. Turning on his heel, he steeled his gut and pointed it at San.

All he head to do was kill this man and all of this trouble would be over.

He would get paid and not have to worry about anything ever again. Money, food or love wouldn’t plague him anymore, not after he pulled the trigger…

But Choi San was never an easy target. He was always one step ahead.

As Wooyoung clicked off the safety, a knife flew past his face. San was sitting up in bed with a sinister smile.

“Good morning to you too, angel.” San sang, his sharp-eyes now wide awake as he looked Wooyoung up and down. “You should’ve gone for the kill before you put on your clothes. Although I will say, I enjoy the sight of you in all black as you point a gun at me.”

“Shut up.” Wooyoung growled, lowering his weapon with a roll of his eyes. “Do you ever stop talking? How do you not hate your own voice?”

“Don’t be that way, baby.” San cooed, standing up slowly and showing off his toned and very naked form. He made no move to cover up as he stretched his arms over his head. “You know you love my voice, especially when I praise you and make you scream with only a whisper.”

Wooyoung remembered his training and refused to blush at the male. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now. I’ve been very generous keeping you alive, San.”

“Is that so? Pray tell, why are you keeping me alive?” San questioned, walking right up to Wooyoung until they were a few inches apart. He smelled like cotton and sex; his smile seductive. “I wouldn’t mind being killed by you, in fact, I’ve been waiting for it. Why don’t you just end me, love?”

Despite his mind’s cries, Wooyoung lowered his gaze to the floor. He clenched his jaw and let out a shaky breath, then shook his head slowly. “…I have my reasons.” He finally said.

San let out a noncommittal hum, not moving away. “I see. Assassins always have their reasons for why they do what they do. I’ll never understand it, hence why I’m a criminal.” 

He shrugged, then moved his head so he was in front of Wooyoung’s line of sight, smirking. “Then again, we’re both criminals, no matter how you look at it.”

“I’m nothing like you.” Wooyoung whispered, trying to keep his voice strong. But he knew the truth. He was no better than any other killer on the street. He merely belonged to an organization that killed criminals; just a glamorous title to hide what he really was.

“No need to act so brave with me, angel.” San’s tone had never changed, but there was a bit of tenderness to it as he caressed Wooyoung’s face. “You know you can always be yourself when you’re in my arms.”

Wooyoung’s resolve was starting to wane, like it always did whenever he dealt with Choi San. It was becoming an addiction, his voice and touch experienced and strong, forcing anyone who saw it to obey to the temptation.

“Come back to bed with me, baby. It’s not even 9am and I put you through a long night.” San urged gently, resting his forehead against Wooyoung’s and placing a kiss on the smaller male’s nose. “I’ll make you forget work a little while longer.”

Images of their night filled Wooyoung’s brain; San licking and marking down his torso like it would be the last time, San filling him and fucking him the way he _needed_ to be taken, San taking him to heaven and back _over_ and _over_ again.

He thought of the endless kisses they shared on his bed, the warmth and tenderness of each peck making him drown in endless pleasure. He thought of how alluring San looked as he rocked his hips, praising and urging Wooyoung to _ride him harder_ , _moan louder_ and _let go._

Wooyoung felt the familiar heat crawl up his body and knew there was no fighting it.

San had won this round.

“Just for a little while.” He agreed softly, moving to kiss along San’s neck.

San smiled brightly, his features less intimidating as he pulled Wooyoung’s face back a bit to kiss him deeply on the lips. It was passionate and almost loving, addicting like the sweetest of drugs. “I can’t wait to have you on my sheets again, Wooyoung. I love making you mine.”

 _And I love being yours_ , he whispered in his mind, sinfully claiming the attraction he felt for this man.

He knew it was wrong to feel this way, especially about a target he was authorized to dispose of, but San wasn’t an ordinary target. He was methodical, charismatic and alluring in the bedroom, able to seduce anyone that came his way.

And Wooyoung fucking loved it.

He took off his clothes and let himself be pinned onto the bed, drowning in the kiss and the pressure of San on top of him once more.

He burned the feel of San into his mind, clawing down the man’s back and whispering his name, just the way he liked it. In return, San touched Wooyoung the way he liked it, endlessly and passionately.

Just this once, he would let San have his way.

Then, the chase would begin once more.

Wooyoung had his gun ready.

Next time was the last time.

No exceptions.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me strength <3  
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Does Assassin Wooyoung wreck your heart too? Criminal San is pretty bias wrecking as well...


End file.
